Naruto: Dance of the Shikigami
by Natsu123
Summary: AU: what if the Ame Orphans had followed Jiraiya back to Konoha, where they became his official Team 7; along with Minato? Now follow Naruto, as son of Konoha's greatest Hokage and legendary origami user, as he discovers his own path and Nindo. Naruto x OC
1. Snippets in time

**Naruto: Dance of the Shikigami**

**-A Naruto fanfiction-**

_**Chapter 1: Prologue: Snippets in time**_

**AU:** what if the Ame Orphans had followed Jiraiya back to Konoha, where they became his official Team 7; along with Minato? Now follow Naruto, as son of Konoha's greatest Hokage and legendary origami user, as he discovers his own path and Nindo. _Naruto x OC_

**Note:** So I have read over _Naruto: The Salamander_ a few times, and to be honest I found it to be much more to my liking then _Naruto of the nine Branches. _Which to me feels like a bit cheaper copy of it, so I have come to the decision to reboot it, under a different name and with a different Naruto.

_**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto**_

o**000**o

The moon reflected on the metal part of the shinobi's forehead protectors and weapons as they faced their opponents. This was the battle field of the Fourth Ninja world war and a little apart from the battle field six ninja faced each other, each with their backs to their respective sides of the battlefield. Three of them were Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno; they faced the last three members of the Akatsuki. Next to them two armies clashed one costing of the allied Shinobi villages, the other consisted of the white artificial created humans from the cell of Hashirama Senju and famous deceased ninja who had been resurrected by Kabuto, Orochimaru's former subordinate.

A little farther away the four of the nine Bijuu were trapped by the sound four, former Orochimaru's but now Naruto Namikaze's bodyguards, in their **Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment**. While Kimimaro the leader of the group warded of any enemy that came close to with the assistance of Team ten, consisting of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanka and Choiji Akimichi. Not far from that members of the sealing-unite where attempting to seal away the two Bijuu of the remaining three while Yui, Naruto's girlfriend, faced off against the last one: Her former Sensei, Han of Iwa the jinchiruki of the five-tailed dolphin-horse, who also had been resurrected by Kabuto.

The six Shinobi faced each other in complete silence, until one of the three Akatsuki members spoke up, his face was hidden behind an Oni mask and on his back was a large butcher knife. "Well I can't say this is a pleasant surprise, you have managed to put a decent hole in our plans."

"Indeed they did." The Masked man spoke up. "You even convinced the minor villages to fight alongside you very impressive…Naruto." Tobi looked down at the smaller young man.

The young man smirked his orange eyes which were in sharp contrast with his pale skin tone shone with a fire, Naruto's sun blonde hair, that he wore in a similar style as his god father once did, was wet due the rain that was falling down from the sky. "It is over Tobi you have lost." Naruto said, spreading his arms. Naruto wore a long white Kimono, with very wide sleeves, on his forehead he wore a pair of older looking goggles, while his forehead protector was tied around his left arm.

"We have lost? My dear children we are not even started yet." Tobi said his voice dripping with venom.

Sasuke who stood left of Naruto snorted loudly. "Kids? We are hardly children anymore as we are fighting in a war are we?" The last official member of the Uchiha-clan wore his own dark red variation of the Shinobi battle armor, his sword was tied to his side by a black sash.

"During my youth it was very normal for children to fight during wars." The last member of the enemies spoke up. He had long black hair and also wore the red Shinobi battle armor. This was Madara Uchiha the revived former head of the Uchiha-clan and one of the most powerful Shinobi to have ever lived.

"B-But t-this is c-clearly n-not y-your time a-anymore." Sakura Haruno spoke up, her pink hair was clearly visible on the field, her outfit resembled the one of her partner Kimimaro. Only with a white shirt and a red robe belt.

The revived Uchiha glared at her causing Sakura to take a few steps back. Naruto put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Sakura, Kimimaro made me promise to protect you so don't worry." Sakura nodded gladly.

"So how do we do this?" Sasuke questioned his friends, he took a quick look over his shoulder to see if he could spot Ino by the purple barrier, he though he caught a glimpse of blonde hair but he wasn't certain.

"If you two don't mind I will take on Tobi, I will make him pay for the dead of Granny Tsunade, Uncle Nagato and Han." Naruto said quietly his voice filled with anger.

Sasuke nodded. "I thought so; in that case I think it will be the battle between the former and current head of the Uchiha." He said as he glared at Madara his eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

The legendary Uchiha looked slightly surprised. "You have the same eyes as me…This could be a worthy battle."

The man with the butcher knife smirked at Sakura. "Well girly I guess we will have to fight now. I promise not to ruin your beautiful body to much so that your boyfriend can give you a proper funeral, before I cut him up too."

Suddenly Sakura was in front of him, a spike of ice grew from her elbow which she slashed at the man with; the man blocked it with flat-side of his knife but was still forced to jump bakc. "S-Stay away f-f-from Kimimaro!" Sakura shouted, before jumping after the cloaked man.

Madara looked at Sasuke. "Follow me we will take our fight elsewhere." Sasuke nodded and followed the legendary ninja.

"That leaves just us Tobi." Naruto said, moving into his battle stance, as soon as Sasuke and Madara had left. "And I couldn't wish for more."

Tobi shook his masked head. "Naruto why don't you join forces with me? You have lost much too, I could fix that…join me and you will never have to endure such pains again."

Naruto raised his eyebrow Do you seriously think that that would work now? After everything you put us through?"

"I guess not….Naruto from now one we no longer talk with words but throughout the actions in our fight! The final fight between Akatsuki and the new generation of the Sannin, a battle that will decide the future of this forsaken world!" Tobi jumped in the sky and used his Kamui to shoot several very large Shuriken at Naruto who dodged them.

"**Dance of the Shikigame!**" Naruto said, as he began to float in the air, two angel like wings made of sheets of paper appeared on his back. Soon Tobi was seemingly attacked by hundreds and hundreds of paper sheets.

o**000**o

From sire to son, from son to sire,

The will to endure even when things look dire,

When trouble looms above them like a threatening spire,

Their will to fight, it will never tire,

To protect their home it is their desire,

Those possessed by the Will of Fire!

Shinji Senju, when passing the Jonin exam.

o**000**o

It was raining, as always it was raining outside in Ame, village hidden by the rain. Jiraiya, one of Konoha's legendary Sannin and the Toad-sage, woke up from the sound of soft crying. When he looked to the three children who were supposed to sleep next to him, Jiraiya noticed that Konan, the only girl among them, was missing. Silently, so he didn't woke the others up, Jiraiya walked outside and found Konan crying. Jiraiya placed his hand on the young girl's shoulder. "What is wrong Konan? You can tell me." Jiraiya said as he sat down next to his Blue-haired pupil.

"S-S-Sensei…" Konan sniffed, as she rubbed the tears from her beautiful orange eyes.

Jiraiya smiled fatherly just like Sarutobi also had done when Jiraiya himself had felt down or was troubled by something. "Is it about tomorrow dear?"

The blue haired girl nodded. "I feel weird about it, while I am happy that you give us the chance to test ourselves against your shadow-clone…I also feel very sad that you might be l-l -leaving t-t-tomorrow." Konan began crying again at the thought of her beloved Sensei leaving her and her friends behind.

Jiraiya warped his arm around the girl and pulled her closer to him, he had been with the orphans for about a year now. "I know that you are sad Konan, but I cannot keep away from Konoha forever. I still have my job as Shinobi."

Konan nodded sadly. "Jiraiya-Sensei, could you tell me about Konoha again." She asked as she snuggled closer to Jiraiya, making herself more comfortable.

And so Jiraiya began telling about his home village. He told her about the village itself, its bests spots, the sights, where you could get the best food and snacks; and of course the hot springs. But Jiraiya also told Konan Konoha's people, his own teammates and Sensei, other ninja squads, but also the normal civilians such as the nice old lady that lived across him.

Soon, lulled by her Sensei's voice, Konan felt asleep. As his blue-haired pupil had fallen asleep, Jiraiya began thinking about the next day. "_Based on Konan's reaction the parting will hit them hard…and to be honest it will be hard for me too._" Jiraiya mused, until the reasonable character in his mind spoke up; strangely it was always Tsunade's voice who gave him the more reasonable and kinder ideas. "_Then why don't you take them with you? You can't just leave them here Jiraiya, they might be slightly trained ninja; but Ame is a harsh land. If you leave them now they will meet their ends rather sooner than later. While in Konoha they have a better change._"

And of course his doubt had also to speak-up; which was done in Orochimaru's voice. "_Yet they are children from a different country. Many will distrust them, do you want to expose them to that?_" This thought let Jiraiya frown, he didn't want to expose his pupils to politics yet; and he had hoped that it would take a bit longer.

"_Then continue training them, make the people of Konoha see that they can be trusted!_" Tsunade's voice yelled at him.

The tall white-haired Jonin smiled inwardly. "_Tomorrow._" He thought. "_When I announce that I will leave tomorrow, I will give them the choice to come with me._"

o**000**o

Konan had been the first to see the walls, she pointed to a spot where the tall trees native to the fire country began to break away to reveals the tall walls around Konoha. Konan tugged Jiraiya's sleeve. "That is Konoha, is it not Sensei?!" She almost yelled in excitement.

Jiraiya grinned at her. "You bet kiddo, welcome to Konoha." Jiraiya spread his arms as if he was trying to engulf the entire city in a giant hug. "Home sweet home."

Konan looked over to her teammates, out of the three she was the one that was the most excited about the change. A new life, in a new village; and to make it even better Jiraiya-Sensei could keep training them. Though she would never admit it, when Yahiko or Nagato could overhear it, but just in the short period he had stayed with them; Jiraiya-Sensei had managed to replace her parents in her heart.

Nagato and Yahiko, where less enthusiastic and where giving the walls uncertain looks. Yahiko was even slightly glaring, as if he expected something bad to happen.

Konan bit her lip as she watched her teammates. While both boys also where close with Jiraiya-Sensei, they hadn't let him replace their dead parents; they still kept clinging to their parents memories. "_I hope they can be happy here in Konoha too._" Konan wished for her friends. When she looked at the entrance she saw four people waiting for them, well accually for Jiraiya-Sensei; but they had come with him so, Konan counted her friends and herself along.

Two of the four she recognized as Jiraiya-Sensei's teammates: The big-breasted blonde and the pale snake-like creep. From the four of the waiting people a blonde blur shot towards them. It quickly stopped before them, revealing it to be a young boy, with spiky blonde hair.

"Jiraiya-Sensei you are back! Are these my new teammates you wrote me about?" The boy asked obviously very excited that the tall white-haired man was back.

Jiraiya nodded with a smile. "_Mhm, meeting Minato so early will hopefully help them to get out of their shells._"

Minato turned to the Ame-oprhans, and shook Konan's hand. "Hi, nice to meet you my name is Minato; I will be your co-pupil and together we will be Team 7!" Konan blushed slightly as Minato grabbed her hand and pulled her along, while he mentioned that Yahiko and Nagato should follow him. "I will show you around the village, and then take you to Jiraiya-Sensei's home where we will be staying as long as we are his students." His affectionate smile quickly made the three feel more at easy and they started to follow him into the village. He looked over his shoulder to Jiraiya. "Sensei if you are late for dinner again, because you went peaking at the hotsprings, I will not save you any leftovers…and you have to takes us to get some ramen tomorrow!" After that the four kids quickly took off, snickering at their defeated looking Sensei.

o**000**o

The Chunin exams where nearing their end, as Konan and Minato faced each other in the semi-finals; the winner of their match would fight against Nagato in the finals. Yahiko had unfortunately broken several bones in his legs in the mission before the exams, and thus was unable to compete; the orange haired boy had been fuming until Jiraiya assured him that he would pass with flying grace in the next exam.

So far the exams had been hectic, every competitor had wanted to win very badly; and some had even gone a little too far to ensure their win. None the less everyone had been astonished by the skill that Jiraiya's students displayed. All three of them had easily swept throughout the completion eliminating every team that had opposed them.

Nagato had beaten each of his opponents with his mastery of all the chakra elements, while Konan had surprised everyone with her unique Origami-jutsu; which had soon proved to be very handy and could be used in many different situations. She had beaten her last opponent by heading some explosive tags among her normal papers, the opponent had been completely overwhelmed.

But the most skilled one was clearly Minato, the skill, speed and finesse the boy used to preform each of his moves was amazing. Unlike his teammates his teammates Minato had no very special or flashy power. He didn't have the Rinnegan like Nagato did, nor did he have a now almost lost clan-technique like Konan did, or was he like a second coming of the Second Hokage with his mastery of Water-Jutsu like Yahiko was. In fact Minato was barely using advanced techniques, instead using almost perfected academy jutsu and a selected few jutsu he had learn from Jiraiya.

From the stands Jiraiya had a boastful smile on his face, while Yahiko next to him cheered loudly for his friends. The tall Jonin new that his three students had been holding back, especially Minato, suddenly he stood up. "MINATO! KONAN! Stop holding back and show these people what you really can do!"

Both children nodded, and as soon as the referee gave the signal the two engaged each other in a fierce fight, that would go in history as the second best fight in the Chunin-exams; only surpassed later by the fight between Naruto and Gaara during the final of their own exam.

Both children were evenly matched, until Minato showed his a new technique he had been working on: **Flying Thunder God Jutsu**. While it was not done yet, the surprise had been enough that Minato could defeat his female teammate.

When the fight had been over, Minato gently lifted the exhausted Konan from the ground, gently carrying her in bridal style back to the stands. Konan had blushed so hard that it looked like her face could explode any moment.

From his spot in the stands, Yahiko smirked as he saw the sight; the orange haired boy had a new personal mission to work on called: _Bring Blondie and Bluenette together. _He would soon draft in Nagato, Jiraiya, Tsunade and some of Minato's former classmates; such as Shikaku, Inochi and Choza.

o**000**o

Konan could only look in horror as she saw how the Kyuubi closed in on the village, the thought that soon her husband and friends would engage the giant beast nearly let her pass out of fright. But what even concerned her more was the fact that Minato and the now retired Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, also known as the Third god of Shinobi or as the Professor, had taken the just born daughter of Yahiko and his wife Kushina to seal the Kyuubi into. Konan began to sob at the thought of the fate that awaited the small girl.

"Mom, don't cry please everything will be fine." Konan felt the arms of her eldest child warp around her, she quickly pulled him closer to her and hugged him, while she began sobbing more loudly. Naruto Namikaze had been born seven years ago, three years after the third Shinobi war had ended and Minato had become Hokage. Naruto looked a lot like his father, though he had here pale skin-tone and orange eyes. Just like his father had been, Naruto was a gentle and warm child, who was very considerate of others.

Despite the danger the village was in Naruto still manages to smile. "Don't worry about Homika and dad, mom! Grandpa the Third, and uncle Yahiko are with them and when uncle Nagato arrives they will beat that fox and seal if safely in Homika."

Just then the Kyuubi let out a terrifying roar, before he was hit by a wave of water.

o**000**o

Meanwhile in the village itself the ninja of Konoha where fighting against an opponent they couldn't even damage. The brave man and woman quickly began to fall into despair.

"At this rate Konoha will be destroyed!" One Shinobi with brown hair yelled out desperately. Many of his fellow Shinobi dropped to their knees, unable to keep standing anymore in the face of the Bijuu.

"Don't be so quick to give up!" A familiar voice sounded.

The ninja looked up. "Yahiko!" he exclaimed.

Yahiko entered the battlefield, during the years in the war and in the aftermath the orange-haired man had proved to be a very capable leader and quickly had become Minato's right-hand-man, had arrived at the battle field. Following him where several ANBU-Members.

"We cannot shy away. No matter who our opponent is, or how power full he is! We are Shinobi of Konoha and we have to protect our village and its citizens!" Yahiko's words gave the other ninja the courage to stand up again , to face their foe one more time. "Let's go! It is time to drive that thing out of village!"

Yahiko jumped towards the rooftops, followed by the ANBU-members, and looked at the giant fox. "_I cannot allow it to destroy Konoha! I have to protect my family and friends!_" Where his thoughts as he formed a seal with only one hand. "**Suiton: Wild Water Wave.**" From the moist in the air Yahiko created a wave of water that swept against the Kyuubi, Yahiko's skills with the water release became once more clear when the water didn't damage any of the building or harmed any of the Shinobi, as the wave passed by them.

Yahiko shook his head, his thoughts went out to his wife and child, a wife that had died from the mixture of childbirth and the extraction of the Kyuubi…his newly born daughter that he had offered to the Hokage to be the one the Kyuubi would be sealed into, just like her mother.

He had met Kushina during his mission to bring Minato and Konan together, apparently Minato once had saved Kushina and helping him get a girlfriend was her way of repaying her debt. A small smile tugged Yahiko's lips, he and Kushina where the most passionate to bring the two together and had created many plans and plots to make it happen. However during the "love" mission the orange-haired man had begun to develop feelings for the fierce redhead, and just after the third shinobi war Yahiko had asked her to marry him; which Kushina had more than happily had said: "Yes of course I will marry you carrot top, I have liked you for a long time, you know!" After which a terrible cute blush had appeared on her face after she had realized she had shouted it so loud the entire street had heard it; and now a few years later Homika was born.

Yahiko shook his head again, to clear his head so he could focus on the situation before him; he formed a seal again. "**Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet!**" Using the left over water from his earlier jutsu, Yahiko created a dragon made out of water which shot towards the Kyuubi; who at that point noticed Yahiko as the caster of the water jutsu and let out a deafening roar that blew away rubble from destroyed buildings. Yahiko was forced to jump to another building to evade the flying rubble.

Yahiko jumped to a building closer to the Kyuubi and drew his sword; made from a special metal that allowed him to infuse is with elemental chakra to give it added effects. By adding his water chakra to the sword, Yahiko could greatly extent the blade of the sword with a sharp jet stream of water. Using his extended blade Yahiko cut of two of the Kyuubi's tails.

The gigantic fox became furious at this and spew a beam of read compressed energy towards the orange-haired man who barely had time to get out of the way. This was repeated a few times while other Konoha shinobi fired all sort of Jutsu at the Kyuubi. However their attacks only seemed to hurt the Kyuubi a little, suddenly one of the ANBU landed besides Yahiko. "Sir! Choza Akimichi has arrived!"

Yahiko nodded and ran over the rooftops towards the large man. "Choza try to hold the Kyuubi off!" Yahiko ordered the head of the Akimichi clan.

Choza nodded. "**Super-Expansion Jutsu!**" Choza grew to a size that rivaled the demon itself and began fighting with it. The Clan head used his increased strength to lift the Kyuubi and throw it away. This didn't hinder the fox much as it got quickly on its feet again, and threw itself at Choza starting a fight in which the Bijuu quickly over powered the Akimichi clan head. The beast grabbed Choza's arms and flung him out of the city into the forest. Where Choza returned to his original size and lost consciousness.

Yahiko cursed and grabbed a Fuuma shuriken from a fallen Shinobi. "**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Using the shadow clone technique Yahiko created at least a thousand clones or the Fuuma shuriken and send them flying towards the Kyuubi which had begun to walk towards where it had thrown Choza. This gained the fox's attention as it turned back to Yahiko with a roar in pain.

"Sir the Inuzuka-Clan has arrived to fight!" The same ANBU-member informed Hiruzen before using a Katon jutsu against the Kyuubi.

"Use a syncronised attack!" Yahiko ordered the clan that used their dogs for their ninja techniques. The Six members of the clan that had arrived shouted eagerly.

"Yes sir! Show that demon the power of the Inuzuka clan!" The clan head ordered his clan members, as they approached the Kyuubi "**Gatsuga!**" Working together the clan formed one large drill-like vortex that hit the Kyuubi frontally. The mighty beast roared in pain when the jutsu hit and it was forced several meters back. In its anger the Kyuubi flung at the Inuzuka members most of them were able to dodge but one of them was hit, she and her dog flew into the roof of a nearby building.

Yahiko recognized her as Tsume the wife of the clan-head. The Kyuubi looked at her and readied itself to spew its beam of compressed energy again. Tsume only could look in horror as the demon was about to kill her, when her husband landed besides her. His own dog had been hit by the Kyuubi and was dead for its body had hit the ground. "Kuromaru, take Tsume out of here!" He ordered his wife's dog. Kuromaru barked and lifted Tsume on his back. The clan-head looked sadly at his wife before facing the Kyuubi.

"Oi! Ugly beast! Over here!" He shouted whilst throwing a Kunai with an explosive tag attached to it with great accuracy at the Kyuubi's eyes. The kunai hit its left eye and the tag caused a huge explosion. The Kyuubi yelped in pain as its left eye was injured and focused its attention on the Inuzuka-Clan head.

"Goodby Tsume, Hana, Kiba…..I love all you, until next time. " The Kyuubi fired a volley of compressed energy beams at the building the man was standing on, causing a huge explosion.

"Sir, a message from Shikaku Nara he and the other Shinobi are ready for our combined assault." A second ANBU-member spoke up as he appeared next to Yahiko.

The orange-haired man nodded tiredly. "Give them the orders to start at my signal." He was forced to jump to another building as the Kyuubi had decided to attack him once more. "Shikaku when you are ready, Go!"

"We are, commence operation!" Shikaku, head of the Nara-clan and Jonin-Commander ordered, he and many others of the Nara-clan formed their signature handseals "**Shadow Imitation Jutsu!**" Using the technique together the Nara clan was able to restrict the Kyuubi from moving. Meanwhile at the ground level of the village, almost its entire shinobi force had gathered together under the orders Inoichi Yamanaka.

Using his jutsu to contact all of shinobi gathered at the same time the head of the Yamanaka clan, focused his attention on Yahiko; allowing him to speak throughout the link. "Yahiko at your orders we are ready to begin!"

Yahiko took a deep breath before giving to orders. "Everyone give the best you have, all of us together at the same time!" Giving the ninja a moment to ready themselves. "NOW ATTACK! " The leader of Ame-orphans ordered with his loud voice.

Yahiko took out a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it. By using his shadow shuriken technique again he created an enormous volley of explosive kunai that all hit the Kyuubi this in combination of a least an hundred other jutsu, shuriken and kunai dealt even the Kyuubi a lot of damage. But even then the Kyuubi seemingly refused to fall, Yahiko grabbed his sword with both of his hands and raised it above his head. "**Suiton: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave!**" Instead of sending the waves towards the Kyuubi to blow it away, Yahiko forced all of the chakra to go into his sword. "It is over Kyuubi!" Using his sword, that had extended now to be longer then the Kyuubi itself, Yahiko made a vertical slash with his sword which collided with the Kyuubi, causing the fox massive damage. The giant fox yelped in pain and felt to the ground. "_Is it over?_" Yahiko wondered, letting his guard down for a moment, do to his tiredness; that last attack had taken a lot out of him.

The Kyuubi suddenly opened its eyes and clawed at Yahiko, he grabbed the orange-haired man and flung him away like a tiny pebble. The last thing Yahiko saw what that Minato suddenly appeared above the Kyuubi. "**Summoning Jutsu: Food kart destroyer!**"

From the sky the boss-summon of the toads landed on top of the Kyuubi, pinning it on the ground.

Yahiko closed his eyes still during his flight. "_Minato is here, which means you are safe…Homika…I am sorry that I will never be able to see you grow-up…I love you and will now join your mother in the next great adventure._" These where Yahiko's last thoughts before he hit the Hokage monument, the impact broke his spine and immediately killed him.

o**000**o

Today was sparring day at the Genin academy, and such the Genin class of Iruka Umino, a Chunin-ranked Shinobi, had gone to the sparring field of the academy.

"Attention everyone!" Iruka said as he stood before his class with a list in his hands. "In just a few moments we will begin the spars, please step forwards when I read out your name; and please do your best as always."

And such the spars began, first where the girls. Where Hinata Hyuga seemingly easily won each match, the only one who hold her own for a while had been Ino Yamanaka.

During the spars of the boys it became clear that the ones coming from a ninja-clan where far better than the others. Soon Iruka reached the last two names on his list, he gulped a little before he read up the names; the class would soon be in for a rude awakening. "Next are Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha!"

Many of the genin in training looked at Naruto's direction, some with pity others with excitement; while one of them briefly looked at Naruto, and then towards the Hokage-Monument…"Troublesome." He sighed.

The blonde had just joined their class during the morning, with the announcement that he would from now on be their classmate. Naruto self hadn't said much, during the lessons he had mostly kept to himself by folding papers to make Origami; where he did get all that paper however wasn't very clear to the other students. Though the single student who had noted Naruto's similar appearance with the head of the Fourth on the Hokage-monument, had silently observed the blonde and had come to the conclusion that the boy actually made those papers himself.

"Now Naruto, Sasuke step forwards and give each other the traditional shinobi greeting."

Naruto nodded and made the hand sign of friendship, he looked as Sasuke who didn't show any indication he was about to do the same. The Uchiha-heir looked at Naruto as if he was a bug to be squashed beneath his feet.

Naruto frowned. "Is something wrong…Sasuke was it? Or is there another reason why you do not follow the instructions from the teacher?"

Sasuke sneered at Naruto. "I would only make such a sign with someone who I consider my equal, a nameless loser like you can never hope to be so."

Naruto nodded, to many of his classmates surprise. "You are right, I never hope to be an equal of your selfish arrogance and hatred, now can I?" Sasuke sneer turned into a glare and snarl at Naruto who simply raised his eyebrow.

"Don't take that crap from the new-kid Sasuke! Go kick his ass!" Several girls from the class yelled, even some boys began to encourage Sasuke to beat the new kid into the ground.

Naruto looked at his classmates and noticed that the only ones who weren't cheering Sasuke on where most of the Clan-heirs, except Ino, and a pink-haired girl who had hidden herself behind the others. "_Strange…I do not remember seeing her fight. O well I will ask her later._"

"Enough! Naruto, Sasuke start your spar!" Iruka effectively silenced the class and started the spar in one sentence.

Without warning Sasuke charged at Naruto, and attempted to kick the blonde in his side. But to most of his classmates surprise Naruto dodged the attack easily and used the opening to place a few well aimed punches at Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke snorted. "Lucky hit!" This time he punched at Naruto, but once more the blonde easily side stepped him and aimed at the Uchiha-heir's chest again. However Sasuke had learned from his mistake and quickly jumped out of Naruto's reach.

This time Naruto charged at Sasuke, who stuck out his foot to make Naruto trip, the blonde indeed triped forwards over Sasuke's foot; but in the momentum Naruto quickly turned on his food that was still on the ground and hit Sasuke in his face with his foot that was in the air. Sasuke was sent spinning on the ground while the side of his face that Naruto had hit, quickly turned bluish to the bruise forming; his lip was busted too.

Naruto used his hands to catch his fall and quickly jumped back on his feet. His classmates had turned completely silent at the sight before them. Sasuke Uchiha, the best student from the class had just been beaten by a new weak looking kid.

"Well Naruto wins!" Iruka announced silently. "Which also concludes todays lessons, I will see each of you tomorrow; do not forget your history homework." However no one moved still stunned by what they had seen.

Naruto walked up to the front and stood still next to Iruka. "Alright then, since everyone is still here I will now properly introduce myself." Naruto said with a smile donning his face. "My name is Naruto Namikaze, I am the son of the Fourth Hokage and his wife Konan Namikaze. And from today on I will be in your class, nice to meet all of you."

The silence was broken by a lot: "WHAT!" Coming from a certain blonde girl and the class quickly began talking amongst themselves while Naruto kept standing next to Iruka, still with a smile on his face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_So tell me what you think, I think it is a nice introduction to the story._

_Next chapter: the graduation exams. _

_**Read and Review please I will take ideas and suggestions gladly in consideration also please point out spelling and grammar mistakes I made.**__** If there are any questions please ask, I will be happy to answer them.**_


	2. Graduation

**Naruto: Dance of the Shikigami**

**-A Naruto fanfiction-**

_**Chapter 2: Graduation Exams**_

**AU:** what if the Ame Orphans had followed Jiraiya back to Konoha, where they became his official Team 7; along with Minato? Now follow Naruto, as son of Konoha's greatest Hokage and legendary origami user, as he discovers his own path and Nindo. _Naruto x OC_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto**_

o**000**o

Naruto Namikaze, the only child of Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage and his wife Konan: Konoha's guardian angel, was laying on his bed waiting for the alarm to go off signaling he should come out of bed. When the he concentrated he could feel the Chakra from his family around the house. His parents were sleeping together in their room they hold each other in their sleep. Homika Uzumaki, his little sister in everything but blood, was sleeping peacefully in her own room next to Naruto's. In her sleep she was biting on the ears of an orange fox plushy.

A smile crept on Naruto's face as he thought about his little sister, the Kyuubi attack had left her parentless. Her mother Kushina had died in child labor, while her father Yahiko was the last of the Kyuubi's victims; before the Third Hokage had sealed it into the just born girl. Minato and Konan had adopted the girl, Homika had turned out to be much like her father when he was young; something that amused Konan, and Nagato when he came to visit, to no end.

Naruto stopped concentrating on controlling his chakra, and decided to get out of bed. Using his Origami-Jutsu Naruto created some sheets of paper, which he used to fold some Origami; as usual he made a flower for his mother, one in the shape of his father's special kunai. And last but not least a fox for Homika.

Though he seemed very calm, Naruto felt quite nervous; today would probably be one of the most important days in his life. Today he would graduate from the Ninja-academy and start his carrier as a ninja, Naruto had barely slept, folding the Origami calmed his nerves a little.

Suddenly the alarm went off followed by a loud groan from his father and a soft giggle from his mother, Naruto slipped out of bed and began dressing himself. He put on his long sleeved dark blue t-shirt that covered his arms and most of his hands, and had very wide sleeves and hoodie, followed by his black colored pants that reached the ground, hiding his feet and sandals. Lastly Naruto put on a his green goggles, a gift from Nagato. As he looked into his mirror, Naruto gave himself a quick look over. He looked much like his father, but had inherited his mother's orange eyes and very pale skin tone; and a few streaks of blue in his hair.

As soon as Naruto walked outside a red blur shot from the room next to him and jumped on his back. "Blondie!" She yelled loudly, her long red hair with a few orange streaks, was a mess and stuck out.

"Homika when will you stop calling me that?" Naruto asked his little sister with a small frown on his face, she was much too loud so early in the morning.

"Let me think….Never Blondie!" Homika said happily even louder. Naruto shook his head and carried Homika downstairs with him.

When Naruto and Homika arrived at the family table their parents where already there, Minato was reading the his favorite book, written by Jiraiya and the protagonist was Naruto's namesake, Konan was preparing breakfast at the kitchen.

As soon as Naruto and Homika entered the kitchen Minato looked up from his book. "Morning, Naruto and Homika. How was your night?"

Naruto put down Homika in her chair and sat down beside her. "I did not sleep much and woke up early."

Minato smiled gently at his son. "Nervous for your exam?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes a little, though I have folded some Origami to calm myself."

"I had very nice dream about a nice orange fox who saved me from a bad person with red glowing eyes." Homika told her father seriously. "He shot away the man with a huge black ball that destroyed the ground and the mountains behind the man. He was all like "Don't touch Homika you stupid red-eyes!" Then he told me to go back to sleep." She finished with a large grin on her face.

Minato looked worried at his adoptive daughter for a second but smiled again when Konan came out of the kitchen using her paper to carry a different plate for everyone. For Minato a plate with bread, bacon, omelet and a cup large of coffee. For Naruto and herself she had made several sandwiches, and lastly for Homika; two slices of white bread with a thin layer butter and mashed strawberry's and a cup of milk.

"Thanks mom." Naruto said as he pulled down the mask and grabbed two of the sandwiches. He began wolfing down the one with chicken-filet.

"Naruto slow down! I didn't raise you to eat like a pig." Konan scolded her son, Naruto gulped and began eating at a more normal rate.

"Yes mom…but I can't help it, your sandwiches are just so great." He said scratching the back of his head.

Konan smiled at her son. "Thank you Naruto but please eat a little more civilized next time, okay?" Naruto nodded as he began eating the next piece.

Suddenly there was a small poof, and a very small toad appeared on Minato's shoulder and began to whisper in his ear; Minato nodded a few times before he stood up from his chair. "I have to go. According to Jiraiya-Sensei the Tsuchikage, suddenly out of the nowhere, wants to talk about an alliance between Konoha and Iwa."

Konan frowned. "Are you sure it is wise to trust this? Iwa is known for its habit of spreading out lots of false info, and then use the chaos they created to easily finish their missions?"

Minato nodded. "Yes but according to Jiraya-Sensei it is real this time. Well I am off." Minato used his signature technique to teleport to his office.

Konan began cleaning of the table while Naruto ate the last of the sandwiches. "Naruto are you ready for your exams?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes mom I will be fine, no need to worry." Konan smiled at her eldest child, she and Minato truly had been blessed by having two such bright children. Naruto, and while he was quite humble about it, was a prodigy just like his father; though if Konan was honest Naruto resembled herself more than his father. He was very protective and loyal to his family and friends, Naruto kept his friends in a close circle; many of his classmates had tried to befriend him just because both of Naruto's parents where famous.

Konan sat down next to Homika, in her hands a steaming cup of tea. "I didn't expect any less of you Naruto, can you drop off Homika at her class?" Naruto nodded as gulped down his milk. "O and ask if Sasuke, his parents and Sakura wants to eat with us tonight to celebrate."

Naruto nearly spit out the milk in his mouth. "Do I really have to ask Sasuke? You know he does not like me, at all."

Konan clicked with her tong. "Naruto…The Uchiha-Clan is one of Konoha's strongest and most important Clans, a good relation between the Hokage and the Uchiha is important for the better of the village."

Naruto's head slumped down. "Sure I will ask him, but if I where you I would sent a message to Sasuke's parents too, because I am not sure he will inform his parents of the invention when I ask him to."

"Then inform them after the exam, you know where Sasuke lives." Konan ruffled her sons hair, when he nodded with reluctance.

Naruto stood up from his chair. "Homika are you ready? I do not want to be late on the day of my graduation exams."

Homika nodded and jumped from her chair on the ground. "You bet! Let's go Blondie!" She said when both children walked towards the hallway.

Konan shook her head and chuckled softly when she heard Naruto's typical reply: "When will you stop calling me that?!" To which the answer usually was: "Never…Blondie!"

o**000**o

After Naruto had dropped of Homika at her class, he quickly went to his own. Naruto stood still in the door opening, observing the situation inside before entering. "_I really like this class._" He thought with a smile on his face.

As usual Kiba Inuzuka was shouting at someone while his loyal dog was sitting on his head. Shino Aburama was reading a book, and next to him sat Hinata Hyuga, who was staring at Kiba, blushed. "_Oh does Hinata have a little crush on dog boy? Mmh I guess that I could help her to get Kiba to realize that she likes him._" A seat lower than Hinata sat Choij Akimichi a rather "Plump" boy who was talking to the lazy Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka.

Naruto headed into the class room and sat down on the empty chair besides Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's rival and the favorite of many of the academy teachers.

"What do you want Namikaze?" Sasuke said turning towards Naruto, ever since their first spar Sasuke had continued to try beating Naruto in every subject, it had almost become a second drive for the dark-haired youth.

"Nothing much Sasuke, my mother invited you and your parents to dinner tonight; to celebrate our graduation." Naruto replied, seemingly disinterested. The way how both boys called each other, indicated how they thought of each other. Sasuke called everyone by his or her given name, except for Naruto; indicated that Sasuke regarded Naruto as…well he had marked Naruto so to speak. While Naruto, who just called Sasuke by his given name, clearly didn't care as much about the rivalry as the dark-haired boy.

While Naruto was lost in thoughts someone else sat down at Naruto's left side. It was Sakura Haruno the girl with pink hair, she was an quiet and almost painful shy girl who usually was just reading a book. She was Naruto's best friend, the two of them had met when Naruto had defended her from some bullies, who were teasing the girl about her apparently huge forehead, on one of his first days in the academy. They had quickly become friends afterwards.

Sakura was an orphan, her parents had been traveling merchants traveling with a caravan from city to city. On their way to Konoha the caravan had been attacked by bandits. Little Sakura was the only survivor the Konoha ninja had found. Sakura hide a lot of her abilities form the rest of the class, she had an excellent control over her Chakra, so good that she had an innate ability to use techniques to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra; from any point at her body. Naruto didn't question her why she hide her abilities, as he too hide a lot of his abilities from their classmates; and Naruto suspected Sasuke did the same.

Sakura often came home with Naruto, and Kushina and Minato threated her as their own child. "Mom asked if you would come over tonight to celebrate. Though broody and his parents will come too." Naruto told her quietly, nodding in Sasuke's direction.

Sakura looked up from her book. "I-I w-will d-d-definitely c-come. " She said with her soft voice, a smile donned on her face.

At that point Iruka entered the classroom, Iruka was a man of average height and build. He had brown hair that he kept in a ponytail, and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose.

Iruka was without doubt Naruto's favorite teacher, simply due the fact that unlike any other teacher Iruka treated Naruto fairly just like any of his other students; in fact he seemingly pushed Naruto harder than the others to bring the boys potential. At the same time Iruka had taken a shine to Naruto, when he discovered the boys eagerness to learn more; and Naruto's habit of helping any of his classmates who had trouble with a subject. This happened very often, as Naruto had his own work usually quickly done; in fact with Naruto already assisting in the class, an assistant teacher was superfluous.

"Alright class settle down…" But most of the students either hadn't heard Iruki or ignored the scarred-Chunin. "BE QUIET!" Iruka yelled using his big head Jutsu, as soon as the class had calmed down Iruka continued.

"As you all know, today is the day of the graduation exam. You've all been training hard the past few years. Now it is your time to show us what you have learned in the past years, and to prove you have what it takes to become a Genin of Konoha!" Iruka informed the class, while looking over them.

None of the students said a word, which was a rare sight. Everyone in the classroom knew the importance of the day. They listened to everything Iruka said too make sure they knew everything they needed to graduate.

"Your test is divided into three parts. The first test is a written exam based on information you have been taught over the years in the academy. The second part is a test on your accuracy and skill with throwing weapons. The final part is a test on the required jutsu. You must be able to perform all three jutsu perfectly in order to pass that part of the test and graduate!" The scarred-chunin explained.

"We shall begin with the written exam soon. During the test I want absolute silence, so if anyone has something to ask do it now." Iruka spoke up again as he started to hand out papers to students. Naruto looked around, most of his classmates began to look nervous and worried; so the blonde boy decided to raise his hand. "Yes Naruto was something unclear?" Iruka asked.

Naruto shook his head, to make clear that he understood everything. "No I just want to say something to the class." Naruto stood up and gracefully jumped on his desk. "Everyone good luck, I am sure that all of you can pass the exams! And even if you do fail, try again next time! I for one am eager to work with each and every one of you." Naruto's words calmed and soothed some of the nerves his classmates had been feeling, most of them nodded to Naruto in appreciation.

As soon Iruka had handed everyone a test sheet, he gave to signal to begin. Naruto turned around his paper and began reading the questions, not in any apparent hurry.

**Part 1. History.**

**1\. Name the Hokage in order from first to fourth, and write down three of their biggest achievements.**

**2\. Name every ninja who has been dubbed as the God of Shinobi, and explain why.**

**3\. Name two villages that have been/still are allies of Konoha.**

**4\. Why was Orochimaru of the Sannin exiled from Konoha?**

**5\. Which two clans formed an alliance to create Konoha?**

**6\. Who did Konoha fight during the third Shinobi world war?**

**7\. Name the Sannin.**

**8\. ….**

Naruto answered these questions with ease. "_Mmh it seems that dad's plans to make the exams harder have been pulled through._" The blonde boy thought after had finished the first questions, shaking his head Naruto looked at the second sheet.

**Part 2. Ninjutsu**

**1\. How does one do Ninjutsu?**

**2\. Write down one jutsu for:**

**a) Earth nature**

**b) Water nature**

**c) Fire nature**

**d) Wind nature**

**e) Lightening nature**

**3\. What is a Kekkei Genkai: describe in five or more sentences.**

**4\. ….**

o**000**o

The second part of the exams went also relatively easy for most of the class. The girls had gone first. Sakura had done very well in comparison to some of the other girls from the class, only Ino and Hinata did better, the latter had an almost perfect score but had missed one Kunai when she got distracted when Kiba cheered her on.

When it was the boys turn it had gone slightly predicable. The lazy Shikamaru did as he always did scoring just high enough to pass. Choiji and Kiba did average, throwing weapons weren't really part of their Clan's fighting style; Shino did above average.

Sasuke who was second to last scored a near perfect mark, one of his Kunai had been slightly off the mark; this earned him a loud applause from almost everyone. Sasuke smirked, he had been convinced that Naruto couldn't beat him in this part of the exams.

Naruto, who do a administrate mistake always ended up as last on the lists stepped forwards. He closed his eyes for a moment, when he opened them again ten sheets paper disconnected from him five formed 2d-kunai, while the other five where folded into shuriken. With a mental tug the paper projectiles shot towards their targets, each of the paper weapons hit its mark square in the center. While the class had been stunned to silence Sakura had tugged Naruto's sleeve.

"N-Naruto w-what w-w-was t-that?" She stuttered, while talking so quietly that only Naruto, and perhaps Kiba, could hear what she had said.

"Those where my Paper Shuriken and Paper Kunai jutsu, mom taught them to me about two weeks ago." Naruto explained, as he and Sakura began to walk back inside.

o**000**o

And now it is now time for the third and final test." Iruka said standing for the group. "Please follow the instructor when he calls your name. After you finish, whether you pass or fail, you will be asked to leave the building. You can wait for friends outside if you want to. First up: Shino Aburame!"

Naruto watched as Shino headed out the room without a sound and followed Iruka. "_So far everything went well but if one messes up the final test he or she can fail the whole exam…I must make sure I don't make any mistake._"

"Kiba Inuzuka!" The instructor called, a few minutes later, out to the boy who quickly jumped up and ran after the instructor; Akamaru barked loudly.

"_As expected of Shino, he did pass very fast…and it would seem that our names are called out at random; to make us more nervous probably._" Naruto complimented the Aburame-heir.It took a little longer in comparison to Shino, but the instructor eventually came back and called out the next name. Names continued to be said. More and more students continued to head on out of the room. A certain tension and nervous feeling seemed to regrow in the room with each student that left.

Even Naruto began to feel a nervous again, so he began to fold Origami figures again to calm his nerves; but finally his name was called out."Naruto Namikaze!"

"Good luck." Most of his classmates still inside the classroom wished him good luck.

Naruto turned back to his classmates. "You too, each of you do your best! I know each of you can pass the exams if he tries hard enough."

Naruto looked at Sakura who was reading her book seemingly very calm, but the slight trembling of her hands told him she was nervous. Naruto patted her shoulder. "Don't worry Sakura." The pink haired girl looked up to him with her green eyes, Naruto smiled at her before walking after the teacher.

Naruto followed the instructor as he led him into a small room in another hallway of the academy. Inside, there was a large table where the teachers at the academy were sitting at. Naruto recognized Iruka and Mizuki, the teacher of Homika's class, the other teachers in the room where unknown to him. In front of Iruka, on the table lay the Konoha forehead-protectors. Naruto eyed them. "_How should I wear it?_" The blonde boy wondered. "_Around my forehead is out of question since that spot is reserved for Uncle Nagato's goggles. Perhaps tied around my arm or around my neck?_"

One of the teachers coughed. "Naruto Namikaze, please perform the three academy Jutsu required to pass the test. First, the Substitution Jutsu. Trade places with a log that's placed in the corner of the room." Naruto didn't recognize the teacher but did as he was asked to.

He glanced towards the left side of the room, there were indeed logs in the corner. Naruto nodded to the teacher and vanished in a poof of smoke. A log was seen in his place while the boy was currently in the corner of the room, sitting on a different log.

"_Without hand signs? As expected of you Naruto!_" Iruka mentally noted, a proud smile on his face at the work of his student. Some of the teachers looked impressed, they had expected no less from the son of the Fourth Hokage. However some teachers like Mizuki frowned as they dislike everything that had to do with the Kyuubi including the family that had adopted it's host.

"Very good. Now, the second jutsu: the Transformation Jutsu. Please turn into a copy of one of the teachers in the room." A different teacher said this time.

"Very well." Naruto said with a nod. The boy made the necessary hand-seals and soon vanished in another poof of smoke. In his place stood Umino Iruka. The hence was an identical version of the academy teacher in every way. His height and body stature was exact, as was his clothing.

"_He even got my scar just right as well!_ " Iruka noticed. He then coughed a little before speaking.

"Very well done Naruto. Considering that it is me, I can tell that you did an excellent job and could probably pass of as me!" Naruto dropped the transformation after his teacher's words.

"Now, the final jutsu." Mizuki spoke up, obviously annoyed at Naruto's easy passing of the tests . "The Clone Jutsu. Please, make as many clones as you can in the room."

"_Well let's do this_" Naruto thought, he took a breath and formed a handseal; though it was different from then the normal Clone jutsu, the room was quickly filled with several clones of Naruto.

"So what do you think of my clones?" One of the clones asked the teachers, a mischievous smile played on his lips.

"Those are not regular clones are they?" The teacher who had first spoken asked the original Naruto, who shook his head.

"No they are paper clones, a version of the clone jutsu created by my mother; which only the two us can use." Naruto informed them, he made a different seal, and the clones dissolved in a lot of paper sheets; that floated back to Naruto and seemingly became part of his body.

"Naruto I must inform you that you….Have passed the graduation exam with flying colors!" Iruka informed the boy proudly as he picked up a Konoha forehead protector and tossed it to Naruto. "Congratulations! You are now an official Genin!" Naruto caught it and contemplated where to wear thy protector. He tied it around his left arm, bowed to the teachers and walked out of the room.

From his own spot Mizuki was barely able to contain his rage. "_How did he pass I made sure that those logs in the room couldn't be moved….This changes my plans a lot, can't have the protective elder brother go after me can I?_"

The white-haired Chunin took a deep breath, calming down his inner rage. "_I have to calm down. This doesn't foil my plans, it is just a momentary sit back. I just have to adept some details…_" Mizuki decided to get out of the room and give himself a minute or so to think on how to change his plan. He stood from his seat and turned to the other teachers.

"I believe my part for today is mostly done, we only have a few more students left and I expect them to pass as well! Anyway, I told you guys I had a prior engagement today, so I'm going back to my class to give up the homework for tomorrow and then I have to go. If you will excuse me!" He told them. The other teachers nodded at their co-worker's words and watched as he walked out of the room. Mizuki was working out a new plan inside his head. "_Yes this should work._"

o**000**o

Naruto was waiting outside for Sakura to turn up. Soon she came outside, Sakura had tied her forehead protector on top of her head in such way that it so that it accentuated her face. Naruto waved at her, while creating some sheets and let them fold in a bouquet. "Congratulations Sakura, I am very happy for you; and I am sure my parents are proud of you too, as would yours."

Sakura blushed deeply. "T-Thank y-you N-N-Naruto, w-we h-have some t-t-time to sp-spare w-what s-shall w-w-we d-do?"

Naruto smiled friendly at her. "I don't have to wait for Homika as she will go play with a few of her friends, but I have to deliever a message to Sasuke's parents about the dinner invitation; afterwards we could go for some dumplings perhaps?" Sakura nodded eagerly when Naruto mentioned dumplings, her favorite snack.

The two friends began walking to the Uchiha-clan district, as they passed throughout the village many of the civilians and Shinobi of duty began congratulate Naruto as they walked past them. Sakura watched with a smile, as Naruto responded to each one and stopped a few times to make some small talk with the people that had addressed him; just like his father Naruto was quite popular in the village, and the fact that Naruto responded so positively to the people made the villagers adore him even more. There was no doubt in Sakura's mind that Naruto would one day be the next Hokage, and a good one at that.

With all the distractions it took a while but eventually Naruto and Sakura reached the Uchiha-clan district. After explaining the guards why they were there the two friends where granted access, and give directions.

Naruto looked around the district very interested. "It is amazing isn't it Sakura? An entire district of the city only for one clan, can you only imagine how many family members Sasuke has?"

Sakura glanced around, she found the stares and glares the members of the Uchiha-clan sent their way quite intimidating. "Y-Yes v-very im-impressive, o-only the H-H-Hyuga-clan and the S-Senju-clan d-districts a-are as l-l-large."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah but the Senju-clan district is now nearly abandoned, I believe only two people live their now; and both are gone most of the time."

When they reached Sasuke's house, loud shouting reached them. Naruto held his finger at before his lip and silently began walking to the back of the house where the shouting appeared coming from.

Sakura gasped loudly when they saw Sasuke laying on the ground and his father standing over him. Sasuke's lips were busted and he was covered in a few bruises. "Sasuke! You failed me!" his father Fugaku Uchiha slurred, obviously drunk. "How dare you end up second place in your class! We are Uchiha we are supposed to be the best in everything we do! So who did you lose to huh?"

"Naruto…" Sasuke mumbled, looking defeated.

"Who! Speak up you failure!" Fugaku shouted as he grabbed a bottle of Sake and took a large gulp.

"Naruto Namikaze…his name is Naruto Namikaze. I lost to the son of the Hokage…I'm sorry I disappointed you father." Sasuke said tears looked ready to be spilled from the dark-haired boy.

Fugaku threw the bottle against the wall with a snarl and began to walk to Sasuke his fist raised. Sasuke tried to crawl away but without any effort. But when Fugaku threw his punch it was blocked by a few sheets of paper. "What?! Who?! Itachi is that you again!" The Uchiha-clan head shouted.

"No it is just a passerby." Naruto said with a fake voice, he had pulled his goggles over his eyes and had pulled the hoodie of his shirt up, making him unrecognizable for the drunk man. Fukagu snarled again and threw a few shuriken to Naruto, who blocked by launching a few paper kunai at them from his sleeve. Fugaku began a swaggering run towards Naruto who moved into a fighting stance of his own. The Uchiha-clan head threw his punch to Naruto who with a subtle movement of his hand slapped it away, as did the blonde with every punch Fukagu threw at him; Naruto's style was very elegant, and to Sasuke and Sakura it seemed to be an dancing style rather than a fighting one.

Fugaku suddenly punched with both of his fist at the same time Naruto slapped them downwards to the ground before doing a spinning kick against Fukagu's head kicking the drunk man unconscious.

Naruto turned to Sakura who was checking upon Sasuke, both of them stared with wide open mouths at Naruto. Just when Naruto was about to speak up Sakura gasped and Sasuke's eyes widen. Naruto turned around and in the dooropening of the house stood both Sasuke's mother Mikoto Uchiha, a old friend of Konan. And Sasuke's elder brother, and ANBU-captain, Itachi Uchiha; Mikoto was the first of the two to speak up. "What is going on here?! Why is Fukagu unconscious and Sasuke full of bruises?! If you two did attack them I will…"

But Itachi who had observed the seenery first interrupted his mother. "Sasuke did father drink again?" When Sasuke nodded, Itachi continued. "And these are your friends?"

Sasuke seemed to hestitate to answer, but to his surprise Sakura did. "Y-Yes w-we a-are, w-w-we o-only c-came here, t-to deliver a m-message f-from Naruto's p-parents."

Naruto nodded as he pulled of the hoodie and moved his goggles up. "Yes my parents wanted to invite Sasuke's family for a celebration dinner, though I think it will be with less people now."

Mikoto and Itachi could only stare with surprise, which Itachi shook off as he turned to his mother. "Mother I have an idea how we can resolve this with."

o**000**o

While Naruto and Sakura where in the Uchiha district, Homika was playing "ninja" at one of Konoha's many playgrounds. She was playing with Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi; and together the four friend formed the Konohamaru ninja squad; with Konohamaru as its leader.

"And then Naruto jumped from the tree and send those papers of him towards mom, who used a trick Naruto didn't know yet and turned Naruto's paper against him…it looked awesome." Homika said as she sat on the swing; her three friends where listening closely to her story about Naruto and Konan training.

While they were talking, a man wearing a long black cloak, that covered his entire body, approached them. Underneath the cloak Mizuki smirked, he would use his now "scary" appearance to scare the children and while they would be paralyzed with fear he would grab Homika and make a run for it. Of course the Chunin had forgotten that Homika was under twenty-four-seven guard of at least three ANBU who were now hidden on the roof, playing cards as Homika would be at the park for quite a while. The three ANBU currently on guard duty: Dog, Hawk and Monkey noticed the weirdo in black as soon as he arrived at the playground and watched the man as he walked in a slow pace towards the four children.

"Poor idiot." Dog said as he grabbed a card, he frowned behind his mask as he looked at his hand.

Hawk nodded. "The sucker doesn't know what he is getting himself into." She placed on card on the table and the males groaned when they saw it.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Monkey wondered, before he shook his head. "Na let him learn his lesson. Any non-jonin messing with those four is in for a bad time."

It was Moegi who spotted Mizuki first. She screamed and pointed at him. "It's a pedophilic-flasher!" The three others turned towards Mizuki.

"Get him! Use formation twenty-eight: the pedo-breaker!" Konohamaru yelled. Homika jumped at an impressive speed towards Mizuki and kicked him in the stomach, while Udon tripped the man as he staggered backwards from the kick. Then Konohamaru grabbed a strong piece of rope from somewhere and he and Moegi began to tie the man up and gagged him.

"Isnt he a teacher at the academy?" Udon wondered.

Homika narrowed her eyes. "He is, he sometimes teaches my brother's class."

Konohamaru gained a scary look on his face, a look that made Mizuki nearly wet his pants. "Let's beat him up, then cover him in cat hair and urine, before throwing him in the Inuzuka-clan kennels." The other three kids began smirking just as evilly as Konohamaru, and this time Mizuki really wet his pants.

Soon the screams of the would be kidnapper, filled the playground and not long after a near riot happened at the Inuzuka-clan as the dogs where all eager to rip the cat man to pieces. Especially when Homika, who somehow is able to communicate with any dog-like creature, told them that Mizuki was a pedophilic-flasher.

o**000**o

It wasn't until later in the evening when the village, or at least a few parts of the village had calmed down. (Mizuki had somehow shaken of the ropes and had run into the village chased by the dogs, who carried the Konohamaru ninja squad on their backs.) Naruto stood in the garden of his house practicing his katas. After he and Sakura had explained the situation to Itachi and Mikoto, things had gone fast. Minato had been notified, Fukagu had been arrested and placed in a cell. Itachi had taken up temporary leadership of the Uchiha-clan who were now in a little chaos and had split into three camps: Somewhere opposed to the interference of outsiders, feeling that this was a clan only matter. While others approved whole heartily of what happened but where now trying to get a new clan-head from a different family in the clan, feeling it was time for a new head family. The last ones supported Itachi and wished to have their peace returned to them.

This had somehow resulted into that Sasuke would stay at Naruto's home until the turmoil in the clan had calmed down. Naruto heard foot steps behind him and turned around. Sasuke stood behind him. His lips still looked a bit sore as did a few of the bruises; and to Naruto's surprise Sasuke looked a bit unsure.

"Naruto what Sakura said earlier and what you called me tonight during the dinner a few times…A friend, do you really mean it?" Sasuke said as he looked to the sky.

Naruto thought for a few moments. "Yes…I mean it. I mean we obvious had a bad start, and I was not that nice to you either the past years. So how about this, we start anew." Naruto took Sasuke's hand and shook it. "Sasuke Uchiha, my name is Naruto Namikaze; nice to meet you." Naruto said with a serious look on his face, before both boys busted out in laughter as he let go of Sasuke's hand. "Of course I still could kick your ass any day Sasuke, so don't think that I will take it easy on you."

Sasuke scoffed. "Kick my ass? With that fancy dancing of yours? In your dreams Naruto, only in your dreams."

Naruto dropped into his fighting stance. "Then how about I make my dreams a reality?" Sasuke grinned and moved in a stance of his own. Both boys where ready to start their fight, when a large and heavy book hit Naruto against his head from the direction of the house.

Sasuke's eyes widen when he saw a sleepy and pissed of looking Sakura standing in the door opening. She had fallen asleep on the cough earlier and now they had waken her up with their squabble. The black-haired boy gulped loudly when Sakura glared at him before going back inside.

Naruto groaned as he sat back up. "Yeesh Sakura is scary when she is pissed."

Sasuke looked down at Naruto before looking back to the door. "Is this normal?"

As he rubbed the side of his head Naruto had a sheepish expression. "Yeah, ruin her sleep or interrupt her when she is reading one of her novels, and you get to see that side of her. The funny things is that tomorrow she will be quite embarrassed about it and will try to make it up to me."

The two now friends, but still rivals, laughed softly not to wake up the cranky pinkette again as they went to their rooms. Instead of going to sleep immediately Naruto stayed up to look at the stars.

o**000**o

Late that night Minato was working in his office at their home, Konan came inside rubbing her eyes. "Minato dear shouldn't you go to sleep?" She asked suppressing a yawn.

Minato shook his head. "One of our Jonin who has been absent for over two years has returned from his mission only two hours ago."

Minato handed Konan one of the files on his desk. "He wants to take a Genin-squad and has specified to members he wants." Konan looked tiredly at the file that her husband had handed her. When she read the name her eyes widen. "He is back?"

Minato nodded. "Shinji Senju, the last living relative of Tsunade and the third grandson of the Second Hokage…."

"Konoha's lone artis." Konan finished her husband's sentence. "He finally finished his mission in only two years? That is wonderful, and it will help in the negotiation with Iwa won't it?"

Minato yawned at put his papers aside, before he stood up. "Yes it very fortunate that Shinji has returned, though Kakashi was a bit disappointed that he couldn't be Naruto's Sensei. Though I had to promise him that he could train Homika and a Uchiha child."

Konan laughed softly and lead her husband to the bedroom where both of them quickly fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_So yes I'm finally back, had a summer filled with one thing after another and wasn't able to write decently, as my head was stuck with many emotions and thoughts. But on the bright side I was able to plan a bit ahead with the story. (Also I edited chapter 1: changed a part and corrected a few small mistakes. So you may want to read it again.) _

_**Read and Review please I will take ideas and suggestions gladly in consideration also please point out spelling and grammar mistakes I made.**__** If there are any questions please ask, I will be happy to answer them.**_


End file.
